megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:White background on here?
So I dunno if it's just me, but why's a white background showing up on pages? It's even showing up when editing. What's going on? Here's a screencap I took of it. (I hope this is in the right place...) --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 17:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, I see it too, and it looks godawful. Is there something going on at Wikia? Can anyone ask around there?--Otherarrow (talk) 17:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno what's going on. Yesterday things looked fine... (Also, seeing multiple edits on a page in "recent changes" is now really slow). Whatever's happening, I hope it's fixed soon. Are any admins on? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm an admin, but I have no clue what to do! I'll see if I can figure something out.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. Maybe message someone? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 00:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I tried my hand at sending an bug report at the advice of someone over at Wikia. Let's see it that works.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :You're using the deprecated monobook skin. You can change back to the "new Wikia look" in . Maybe adding additional background and text color definition in MediaWiki:Monobook.css fixes the problem but it requires sysop right to modify. -- 01:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::But I like Monobook though. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 01:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Hate to break it to you, but just because the problem only exists in one skin doesn't mean it isn't a problem. Just saying "oh, switch to a worse skin that doesn't have the problem" isn't fixing the problem, it's ignoring it.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Didn't they say they were going to be phazing out monobook eventually? And they may have 'upgraded' our wikia version to v.1.9 here now too. It caused a few problems on Nukapedia when they did. Like all the categories on a page showing up even though no one added categories and the templates being royally broken. Message 02:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I assume upgrading's in quotes due to actually sucking? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 02:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Should I have the sysop right I would try to fix it myself. I hate the new Wikia look too, but the only Bureaucrat in Megami Tensei Wiki who can grant higher user right is missing for a long long time. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Why not make someone else a Bureaucrat to make up for the other guy? Why's s/he missing anyways? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 03:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I asked Bluerfn to make me one but he pretty much said no, or more specifically because Otherarrow and Great Mara were admins there didn't need to be more, which is horrible logic but again pretty much no. He dropped off the face of the internet at first because of computer issues but now I have no idea. -- Zahlzeit 04:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmmmmm. Have you tried contacting him since then? Also, have we gotten a response from the bug report? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 05:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wasn't the one who sent it but actually the white backgrounds appear for me too, and I'm on the new Wikia look. I have a feeling this isn't actually a bug but one of their new forced "features". -- Zahlzeit 06:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The person I spoke to says that they are having bugs like this with the new versions. As stupid as Wikia is, I doubt "ruining the skins of Wikias" is something they went out of their way to do. And no, I haven't gotten anything back yet.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't know how it looks on the Monobook but somehow it just felt like another forced cosmetic change on the new Wikia look, like the forced sidebar several months back. I noticed we have to remove all "Image:" prefixes that are left in the galleries now or they don't work properly, I don't know about the "File:" prefixes though since I haven't found a gallery that does that yet. -- Zahlzeit 14:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I put a picture of how it looks in Monobook on this page. Wow, really? Ugh, pictures in galleries look terrible now... --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 19:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oh I see it. Actually we don't have white backgrounds in the same places but we have it in random areas too. What do you mean about the pictures in the galleries? « Zahlzeit 19:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::There's 2 frames for pics in galleries now thanks to this white... I hope Wikia responds soon. Also, how many bug reports have been sent? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 20:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I've sent one. Not sure if anyone else has sent any.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh ok. Also, I dunno if this is related to this, but the colored numbers on "recent changes" are now darker. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 05:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Actually is there a way to edit the "new Wikia look" to have some elements of the Monobook? For the short time I was on it, I was really pleased by how subtle the edit links looked compared to a giant blue button along with the touch of orange, although personally it should be red. -- Zahlzeit 15:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys. Sorry to drop off the face of the earth but I'm back (for now). This problem is happening across all wikis that use backgrounds other than white. Our CSS coding for all skins has not been changed and had worked well, so the problem is Wikia's fault. They also never got into telling me why there are frames for the images in the image galleries/image categories; after several queries I gave up. Also Zahlzeit is now admin. Congratulations! BLUER一番 01:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks and yeah I can't really go far with recoloring the wiki because it will and has fucked up royally. Any news on when this bug will be fixed? « Zahlzeit 19:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats Zahlzeit. You deserve it. Anyway, I haven't heard anything about the bug, but if what Bluer says is true, this isn't just something that is affecting this one wiki. So I think they will have a higher priority to fix it.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats Zahl! Man, how long has it been since this bug started? Like a week? Also I hope that frame thing is fixed. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 20:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have heard back from Wikia, but they've basically said that they know about it and are working on it. So at the very least, there is that.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I tried the solution from Wattz2000. Monobook users, how does it look so far? « Zahlzeit 17:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :The background looks fine (hooray!), but I can't click the tabs at the top for editing anymore, because they've vanished. Also the buttons that show up when you edit aren't appearing. And I dunno if this is related, but on "Recent Changes", multiple edits on a page aren't hidden by an arrow anymore. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 17:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Uhhh well it's better than nothing I guess? I'll revert it when Wikia officially fixes it. « Zahlzeit 22:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, things seem thinner and not going to the whole page. A example. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 05:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Hihi, guys! In order to change the "thinner" issue, I believe you'll need to omit (or at least move into a comment) the: margin:56px 50px 0 12.2em !important; line in the "div#globalWrapper > div#column-content > div#content" section that I gave Zahlzeit earlier. In addition to this, you'll need to add on to the "border-top" part of that section with: border-top:2px solid #66BBFF; border-right:0 !important; border-bottom:2px solid #66BBFF; border-left:2px solid #66BBFF; :::In order to fix your pagetab issue, I have stumbled on this change in your "** the page-related actions- page/talk, edit etc" section of Monobook.css: make top: 56px; this: top: 4.5em;. The codes should work, as I've tested them at my test wiki. Terribly sorry for any inconvenience; hope this helps : ) – Wattz2000 13:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh cool! Hopefully someone can put these in. :) --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 19:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::A note: The page tab thing didn't work. The lack of the page tabs is actually getting in the way of me editing, as I have to switch to awful skin to edit or delete anything. Fix this please.Otherarrow (talk) 21:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I was procrastinating but I did it. Monobook users, how does it look now? « Zahlzeit 06:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The black/grey skin still shows up and I can see and use the tabs again. Everything is fine. Good job. Sorry if I am sounding impatient here, but geez this took a while to sort out.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oh wait what? It actually worked? So everything is fixed? Well that's that then. « Zahlzeit 06:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yup, things are fine for me too, although the left-right scrolling bar is still there. Also, the editing buttons at the top of the box are still missing. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 08:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Return The skin in Monobook seems to have completely disappeared. Anyone know what is up with that? It doesn't seem to be a problem with Oasis, and other wikis don't seem affected...--Otherarrow (talk) 23:31, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the white background. Maybe it was a bug? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 23:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::You saying it might be just me? How strange...--Otherarrow (talk) 00:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm seeing the white background too after changing the skin from new wikia to monobook. Also the skin preference no longer affects all wikia projects, Final Fantasy Wiki is changed to monobook after I've changed my preference in Megami Tensei wiki, but League of Legends wiki and Harry Potter wiki remain in new wikia skin. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::What's going on? I was going to respond saying that I'm not seeing anything and it could just be a bug on Otherarrow's end, but when my computer froze and I restarted, suddenly I'm seeing this white background too... Ugh, why does wikia keep having things break? On another note, how would this be fixed? So is this just me, Otherarrow, and Inpursuit seeing it, or...? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 05:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ...Well, whatever happened, they seemed to have fixed it, at least from my end. Woo!--Otherarrow (talk) 21:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still seeing it as white for me. I'll restart to see if it's fixed. ...And nope, it's still white for me. Update: I cleared my cache and now the skin's back, so woo! --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 01:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC)